The Mirror of Erised
by ItsKarenfromFinance
Summary: "It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts." What Albus Dumbledore truly saw within the Mirror of Erised was Gellert Grindelwald. SLASH! A quick little short. Based on the new Fantastic Beasts movie! Grindeldore.


_"It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest, most desperate desire of our hearts."_

In one firm tug of the drapery Albus Dumbledore's reflection is revealed to him. Staring into the aging Mirror of Erised he sees time etched it's little marks over his visage. His once brightly auburn hair is now speckled with gray, the tell tale sign of crow's feet, and his guarded eyes told the heaviest story of them all. The mirror begins to cloud up and familiar images begin to solidify within the dark mist. As foggy as they were Dumbledore could not deny the unmistakable likenesses that were joined in his reflection.

The corners of his lips can not help but upturn into a small semblance of a smile that was both wistful and heartrending. Dumbledore saw a stern faced Gellert Grindelwald and himself in the prime of their youth. Gellert had always been as beautiful as he was stoic. Dumbledore focused in on the face of his darkest temptation. The blues of Gellert's eyes were once deep enough to drown in. The unforgettable angles and every landmark of his face forever carved into Dumbledore's memory. Gellert's hair was like golden silk, so blonde it was almost white. Dumbledore recalled a point in time where he ached to run his dexterous fingers through that hair. The reflection began to shift again and the moment the Mirror of Erised chose to display was the pinnacle of their relationship.

 _Young Albus felt whole for the first time in a very, very long time. He had a confidante and an equal in Gellert. Their purpose and goals only made their respect for each other blossom. Gellert's spontaneity and charisma charmed Albus. But it was the handsome wizard's conviction and magical know-how and prowess that made Albus fall desperately in love with him._

 _The bond forged between the two adolescents was a connection both parties knew could never be replicated in their lifetime. Brimming with a sense of duty, esteem, and a kind of love the twosome wanted to cement their relationship rendering it irrefragable. A blood pact. Standing in front of Gellert Albus watched with wide, clever eyes as the other boy used his wand to make a clean incision into his unflinching palm. Gellert wordlessly expressing Albus to follow suit. Albus did not have a single doubt in his mind about his devotion to Gellert and their cause. The reverence Albus had for Gellert was evident in the young man's face absolutely glimmering with adoration. Gellert returned Albus's dedication with his own brand of quiet gratitude and affection. Giving Albus a barely there smile, but his cerulean eyes spoke volumes. Albus took his own wand mirroring the laceration unto his own palm. They interlace their marred hands together and seal their pact with a silent vow to never take up arms against each other. It would be them against the world, always. A drop of blood from each of their hands float up and interfuse together in a blinding glow of light a silver vial is produced. Enclosed inside the vial was their blood joined together as a physical manifestation of their bond._

 _The intimate nature of what they had just done created a charge of static energy in the room. Albus knew a single touch would be electric and restraint would go out the window. That was a choice Albus did not have too much time to overanalyze since Gellert made it for him. In a string of graceful movements Gellert closed the space between them in a single stride capturing Albus's full lips with his own. The kiss began as a promise of commitment and quickly turned to a promise of pleasure. Albus was momentarily rendered motionless as if Gellert just pulled out his wand and stupefied him. The pressure of Gellert's lips were just too insistent and Albus happily acquiesced. The deliciously slow assault Gellert made on Albus's senses left the usually self-possessed bookworm delirious. Gellert held Albus in a possessive embrace who was still reveling in the warmth thriving between them._

 _Albus could tell that his kisses were exploratory and curious, kissing a man would be foreign to Gellert. It was as if Albus's mouth was uncharted land and Gellert intended to claim it all for himself. Gellert's tongue expertly worked it's magic. The way he so eloquently works his mouth to create the most stimulating ideas translated into his kisses. His epithet, silver tongue, was very well deserved in more ways than one. Heavy lidded Albus pushed up against the taller man's lean frame with a new found urgency. Albus boldly let his hands traverse the expanse of Gellert's well built form, feeling all the sinew and vigor the blonde's body had to offer. Gellert was able to skillfully remove Albus's waistcoat and shirt in between pecks. The cool air clashed with the overheating of their bodies. Gellert continued his strategic onslaught of deep kisses moving down to Albus's jaw and neck. His warm breath and gorgeous lips ghosted the skin of Albus's neck producing goosebumps in its wake._

 _Young Albus wanted friction and he wanted it now, Gellert on the other hand seemed adamant to draw out Albus's gratification. Pulling away when Albus pushed to close, never fully giving Albus what he hungered for. Half mad with want Albus requited Gellert's ministrations, planting fevered kisses along his delicate neck. These were better than Albus's day dreams. He felt Gellert swallow as he found a particularly responsive area right below Gellert's ear. Albus wanted to worship every inch of skin on Gellert Grindelwald's body, pulling off and discarding his clothing hurriedly. Albus's impatience earned a smirk from Gellert never in their time together had he ever seen Albus in such a wanton, reckless state. He let the shorter boy touch and sample his body enjoying the potent effect he had on the brilliant Albus Dumbledore. Gellert could feel the brush of Albus's astute member through their drawers as the other wizard sank down to his knees. Trailing licks and wet kisses on his journey below. Gellert found his breathing to be imperceptibly shallow in anticipation. Albus stared into Gellert's eyes as he kneeled before the golden haired deity._

 _Gellert's turgid erection just a flimsy piece of fabric away from Albus's avaricious hands that were feeling him up through the cloth excited by his warmth. Casting a last glance up at Gellert asking for unspoken permission Albus watched him dip his head in concession. With his consent Albus removed Gellert's trousers and let it pool at his ankles. At last Gellert Grindelwald was laid bare before him. Albus could swear in that moment that Gellert was Adonis personified. Like a sculpture made of carrara marble, smooth and unblemished so utterly breathtaking Venus herself would weep. On instinct Albus wrapped his uninjured hand firmly at the base of Gellert's cock. He was rock hard and the bead of pre seminal fluid that had collected on the tip of Gellert's member intrigued Albus. Who was always curious to know how Gellert tasted like. Albus peeked up to catch a glimpse of Gellert who was observing his movements. Spurred by carnal curiosity Albus ran his tongue along Gellert's length. Gellert went slack for a moment willing his eyes to stay open despite the inebriating effects of Albus's mouth on his cock. Albus's hand pumped Gellert slowly as he pleasured him with his mouth. He tasted like sin. Albus was so hard it was near painful. Gellert gripped Albus's lustrous auburn locks in his fist, fighting the desire to thrust himself into the redhead's mouth like an over-eager virgin. Gellert composed himself enough to remove his saliva soaked erection from Albus's mouth just long enough to nudge him unto his back. There was a hint of trepidation on Albus's face and Gellert masterfully kissed his apprehension away as he beared down on the smaller boy._

 _They were chest to chest now and sharing the same breath due to their close proximity. Never breaking away Gellert was able to eradicate Albus of his linen drawers. Was it possible to die from arousal? If this lust was immoral and wicked Albus would willingly welcome damnation. Albus now understood the saying he once read leisurely in a French novel that confused him. La petite mort, the little death, concerning a loss of consciousness in the throes of passion. He could not make sense of the term until this moment. The way his heart beat erratically in it's cage, the burning fire Gellert left with each caress, his smell, Gellert's exhilarating mouth exalting his partner's form. It was all so paralyzing that Albus felt close to combustion. And as if reading his thoughts Gellert pulls his face away slightly mischief lacing his darkened eyes. The deviant smirk ever present on his face was seductive and captivating._

 _"Will we die, just a little?" he whispered tantalizingly to his beloved companion._

The memories were still intense and vividly in his mind's eye. Dumbledore now looks at the Mirror of Erised at present day Gellert Grindelwald. Dark Lord and master manipulator. His magnetism has not faded or faltered once in all these years. He is still ever as gorgeous, with the color seeping from his features he looks more and more like those marble statues. Dumbledore's heart spasms in his chest at the memory of the man who taught him both love and heartache. Too much has transpired between them, Dumbledore knows who Grindelwald truly is. He is no longer blinded by school boy fantasies, foolish hope, and lust. Grindelwald is a threat to the wizarding world and the muggle world. Nobody is safe with Gellert Grindelwald assembling his forces. With sad eyes Albus gazes into Gellert's face one last time, focusing on the lips that had once brought so much joy now twists to spew hate and anger. Albus Dumbledore registers in his heart of hearts that he must put an end to Gellert's regime even if it means killing the only person he's ever truly loved.


End file.
